Ninja Ping
by Jet556
Summary: AU set in 1988. Returning to Canada to avenge his brother's murder, Lee Ping learns that a person known as "RadCircles" plans to take control of the world by unleashing a demoness known as Victoria by bringing together the Sword of Attila and the Head of Janus. Joined by CSIS agent Tina Kwee, Lee sets out to stop RadCircles only to be confronted by the mysterious Hoplite.
1. Dead Sibling

**Welcome everyone. From here on in, its just AU's! To start, a trilogy! Enjoy and review.**

 **Dead Sibling**

The Order of the Tazelwurm had originated in Afro-Eurasia. Since the days of the Scythian kings, it had defended all of Afro-Eurasia from the forces of evil and bringing the people who had been corrupted back to the side of good for all people were born good but could be corrupted.

Today, a member of the Order had fallen. Li Ping, firstborn son of Alfred and Sue Ping, was no more. So their second born son Lee was even now returning to Canada.

On a plane, Lee looked out the window. The ending of this flight was the only thing he wanted. He could not stand planes, coffins on wings they were! He turned from the window and looked over at the passenger next to him.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." Replied the passenger.

"I'm Lee Ping."

"Basil Hagen."

"I'm coming from a visit to Korea, you?"

"Greece. What's your opinion on Yi Gu?"

"On the verge of a mental breakdown. What's yours on Christos Sartzetakis?"

"A real hero of democracy!"

"That's the truth!" agreed Lee. "So what is your reason for going to Canada?"

"I live there."

"Did you ever meet my brother, a guy named Li Ping?"

"Depends, which city does he live in?"

"He was in Toronto for many years." Stated Lee.

"I'm from Toronto myself but I never met him but Toronto is a big place."

Lee frowned. No member of Li's social circle who could tell Lee whom murdered his brother here to his knowledge.


	2. Just a Girl

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Just a Girl**

Walking through Toronto's streets, Lee sought out the home of Maxwell Finnwich. A fellow member of the Order, Finnwich was old enough to remember many an event. He was something of a different man than he had been in his prime or even before he passed one hundred. He'd looked into the eyes of things beyond human imagination and had come out with his sanity in tact.

And yet as Lee walked he couldn't help but feel he was being followed. He turned around and saw a girl following him. Just a girl! She washis own age with brown hair and features that denoted Eurasian descent. Where? How was he supposed to know? Lee was no Sherlock Holmes. He couldn't figure out someone's ancestry just by looking at them!

"Can I help you?"

"Lee Ping?"

"Yes?"

"You are to come with me."

"Why?"

"Because just before your brother died he attempted to steal the Sword of Attila that is being held at the Toronto Museum. I don't know where you are from but here in Canada stealing is a crime."

"I am from Canada myself and knowing my brother's mostly Korean upbringing he might not really know what is considered lawful or not in Canada but her certainly wouldn't steal." Lee's defense was sound if not flawed. Korea was not a country of barbarians but Li was somewhat a bit more on the unlawful side of things yet he was steadily becoming more lawful. Theft did sound like him, that and murder, it was a wonder he had not been expelled from the Order yet. "Look, I'm no aid in whatever unlawful thing my brother did but I can assure you I'm here to help."

"I'm not going to take that risk." The girl took a gun out of her pocket and fired it.


	3. Lee Awakens

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Lee Awakens**

Recovering from the tranquilizer dart that sent him under, Lee saw the girl who had shot him standing over him. She was wearing a Fleur-de-Lis necklace.

"I see you are awake." She said. "How do you feel?"

"Is this an interrogation?" asked Lee.

"No but would you have come with me if you knew who I was with?"

"Who are you with?"

"CSIS."

"Actually I would have." Stated Lee. "Those allied with the law are my friends."

"Oh." The girl gave a confused look. "Well, in that case I apologize."

"Do you know anything about my brother's murder?"

"Only that he was defending the Sword of Attila from a mystery person known as 'RadCircles.'" Stated the girl.

"Odd name." commented Lee.

"Speaking of names, I'm Tina. Tina Kwee."

"Well, you know my name so no need for an introduction." Stated Lee.

"Who names their kids Li and Lee anyway?"

"My parents apparently." It was true. Lee actually did have such parents. They named him after his elder brother. If they had a third child, Lee probably would have been the namesake of that child. "Now what exactly does this RadCircles want with the Sword of Attila?"

"We don't know."

"I was going to see Maxwell Finnwich, a friend of mine. He has a vast knowledge about various artifacts."

"Oh, well then…" commented Tina. "By all means, go see him. If he might know something then go see him."


	4. En Route to Finnwich

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **En Route to Finnwich**

On his way to the house of Maxwell Finnwich, Lee thought to himself. For what reason would this RadCircles want the Sword of Attila?

What Lee knew about the sword was that it was known by two other names. The first was the Sword of Mars the other was the Sword of God.

Lee knew who Attila was. As any properly educated person knew, Attila had been the King of the Huns from 434 to 453. He was the son of Mundzuk, brother of rulers Octar and Rugila. The Huns were descendants of the Xiongnu, a large confederation of Eurasian nomads whom had dominated the Asian Steppes. They were active in the regions that became known as Siberia, Mongolia, Inner Mongolia, Gansu and Xinjiang. Could RadCircles have been descended from the people of one of those regions? And the Huns themselves went on to found Hungary so there is a possibility that RadCircles could have been Hungarian.

Lee also knew who Mars was. The Roman God of War their name for the Greek Ares. Mars has been brought about by Juno, whom the Greeks called Hera, alone and Juno was the daughter of Saturn, whom the Greeks called Cronus, whom was the son of Caelus, whom the Greeks called Uranus, who was the son of Aether, a primordial deity. So it may have been possible that RadCircles was a Italo-Roman neopagan.

Lee, of course, knew who God was. So it may have been possible that RadCircles was some type of war-like Christian.

Sighing, Lee brought a hand to his face. There had to be an easier way to figure this out. He really should have paid more attention in history class.

Turning his thoughts away from the Sword of Attila, Lee turned his thoughts to Tina. She seemed nice. Obviously had to hide her status as a CSIS agent if RadCircles had spies around or whom they thought the enemy was. If RadCircles were aware that they knew he was the enemy, he would have started taking them out immediately.

"Basil, I'm telling you stilts hurt!"

"And just what exactly does this have to do with our discussion of who the Pharaoh of the Exodus was, Cam?"

Lee turned his head and noticed Basil Hagen walking with a black man with smallish legs. So soon he had come across Basil again and someone new. He'd have to get Basil to introduce him to this Cam person later.


	5. Maxwell Finnwich

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Maxwell Finnwich**

On the bookshelves of Maxwell Finnwich's studies was the first edition of many a great story. "Ben-Hur", "The Black Arrow", "The Call of the Wild", "From the Earth to the Moon", "Ivanhoe", "Kidnapped", "Robinson Crusoe", "The Swiss Family Robinson" and most surprising of all "The Travels of Marco Polo."

Sitting opposite of Lee, Finnwich looked well upon him. The resemblance between the two brothers was strong.

"So, Lee, what brings you back to Toronto. Li's 'death?'" asked Finnwich.

"Why did you say it like that?" asked Lee. "Is my brother alive? Has he been captured?"

"Just so thoughts of my own." Replied Finnwich. "There was no body found so he may live. Now what brings you here?"

"The Sword of Attila, for what reason would one want to steal it?"

Finnwich went silent for a moment. He placed a hand to his chin and looked aisde. Whether to say or not was something he could not decide. He would tell because if the Sword of Attila had been stolen then the world was in grave peril.

"Those who know such things are aware that if the Sword of Attila and the Head of Janus were ever to be brought together a terrible demon would be unleashed. A demon named Victoria it was she whom the Romans mistook for a goddess. Unleash her and she will obey who ever unleashed her. One could take over the world with her as their slave!"

"She is that powerful?"

"Yes, there is a reason the Romans made her their goddess of victory!"

"Then what are we to do?"

"Find the Head of Janus! Destroy it! The Sword of Attila is too previous an artifact to lose but we can afford to lose that cursed head!"

"Where is the head?"

"It is—" Finnwich did not get any farther. A knife broke through the window and struck him. Standing up, Lee ran outside and found the assassin waiting for him.


	6. The Hoplite

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **The Hoplite**

A figure dressed in a ninja suit with armor designed to look like ancient Greek armor with the face of an ancient Greek mask stood outside of Finnwich's manor. So this was the assassin.

"So you are Li Ping's brother… I was expecting someone taller." Said the assassin, his voice being very familiar. Now where did he hear that voice before? No matter, it was time to fight this guy.

"Someone that you won't be adding to your list of slain heroes!" replied Lee.

"Did you really just say that?" asked the assassin.

"Yes I did, stranger!" Lee spat in the assassin's direction. "Now you know who I am! What shall I call you?"

"People these days, don't know a Hoplite when they see one." The Hoplite, for that is what he was, jumped at Lee with his leg out stretched. Lee jumped aside and took a fighting stance.

"So that is how it is going to be." Lee smiled. "Alright then, lets have at it, Hoplite!"

"I prefer the sword to the fists and I really must be going lest I get in the way." And with that, the Hoplite vanished in a flash of light. With wide eyes, Lee stared at the spot the Hoplite had been standing.

And then he remembered one thing. Finnwich!

Running into the manor, Lee found Finnwich ready for the grave. It was too late. There was nothing he could do. There were no final words from Finnwich. He was gone.

The time for grief was then interrupted by something the Hoplite had said. "Lest I get in the way." Get in the way of what?

No sooner had Lee wondered about that then four armed gunmen walked through the door. So, this was what the Hoplite meant less he got in the way.

"Lee Ping?" asked one of the gunmen, one that looked like a poor man's Brad Pitt.

"Yes?"

"You are to come with us!"


	7. Phil Blompkins

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Phil Blompkins**

Lee was brought to a man who was for the most part well dressed and with teeth that made him look like a shark. He was sitting behind a desk, staring at Lee behind glasses.

"So, you are the brother of Li Ping." He said.

"I am and who are you?" asked Lee.

"Mr. Ping, my name is Phil Blompkins. I am the head of the CSIS."

"Where is Tina? She is one of you isn't she?"

"She is and she shall be joining you on your journey to Italy." Stated Blompkins.

"To Italy… You know don't you?" asked Lee. "You know of Victoria."

"I do, yes, but Ms. Kwee does not. You shall inform her of what you are going to do in Italy."

"What do you mean the Sword—"

"Is in RadCircles hands and he is now on his way to Italy." Blompkins smiled. "This is where you and Ms. Kwee come in."

"You want us to destroy the Sword of Attila and prevent Victoria from being released?" asked Lee.

"Yes." replied Blompkins.

Lee thought for a moment before nodding. "Alright, I'll go to keep the world from being conquered by someone who calls himself 'RadCircles.'"


	8. The Plane to Italy

**Welcome back everyone. A little bit of commentary on how people can continue to drink G.A.S. even after learning what its made of. Enjoy and review.**

 **The Plane to Italy**

The plane that Lee and Tina were taking was nothing fancy. It was nothing big either. It merely was what it was. On board, they went over some new information. What was this information? The identity of RadCircles!

"His name is Lynch Webber." Stated Tina. "During WWII he betrayed the Allies to the Axis and as a result he is still wanted dead in America, Russia, Britain, China, France, Poland, Canada, Australia, India, Yugoslavia, Greece, the Netherlands, Belgium, New Zealand, South Africa, Norway, Denmark, Luxembourg, Czechoslovakia, Ethiopia, Brazil, Mexico, Cuba, the Philippines and Mongolia. You know, every nation that fought against the Axis."

"I can only imagine he is not too popular in the formerly Axis countries either." Said Lee.

"No, not at all. In fact him being Italy is suicidal." Tina looked from the paper in her hands and over at Lee. "In fact, from what it says here Lynch will be in for something worse than capital punishment should he be caught in a formerly axis country."

"What could that possibly be?" asked Lee. "Never mind, better that I don't know."

"I can't even tell you since there is no information of here about what that would be." Replied Tina. "And unfortunately I have a rather good imagination."

"As do I."

"So, uh, apparently he is the owner of a soft drink company called 'Green Apple Splat.'" Said Tina. "It is only in countries that were not involved in World War II."

"Probably the reason I've seen the drink in Korea." Commented Lee.

"Apparently it is wildly unpopular and yet it still makes a lot of money."

"Yeah, Koreans are crazy." Lee's comment only caused Tina to stare. "I identify as Canadian, not Korean."

"Oh well, in that case I guess it isn't hypocritical." Tina looked back the paper and then looked up. "Actually, people would have to be crazy if they would drink something that was made of apples and frogs."

"Or have no sense of taste."

"Countries with no sense of taste…" commented Tina. "That is truly a horrifying thought."


	9. Italy

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Italy**

Arriving in Italy, Lee and Tina found the Hoplite waiting for them. Lee recognized him but Tina knew him not.

"What is this some sort of Italian greeting?" asked Tina.

"Ms. Kwee, Hoplites are Greek not Roman." Stated the Hoplite. "Not that it matters to you!" The Hoplite dashed forward and grabbed Tina by the arm while drawing a sword at the same time. "Draw your gun and you're dead! Now, listen here, Ninja Ping. When next time we meet, you will be in uniform… You will appear before RadCircles and we will finally see who is superior, Hoplite or a Japanese assassin!" And with that the Hoplite vanished in a flash of light with Tina, the Hoplite's final words before vanishing being "At the Colosseum will we meet and my master will see that you are nothing!"

They were gone. As soon as they had arrived, Tina was gone with the henchman of RadCircles. There was nothing else the Hoplite could be, Lee was certain the master that the Hoplite had mentioned was none other than Lynch Webber, RadCircles!

If the Hoplite wanted a fight, then a fight he'd get. In uniform too, just as he wanted! At the Colosseum before Lynch Webber too! If his brother Li was dead at hands of these villains then he would be avenged, Tina would be rescued and the world safe.


	10. The Colosseum

**Welcome back everyone. I would have updated yesterday but the lack of a server prevented me from doing so. Enjoy and review.**

 **The Colosseum**

Arriving at the old arena in the garb of the Ninja, Lee found the Hoplite waiting for him. Tina was there bound before a wall and in the stands was a man wearing a skull mask like he was the Red Death stalking abroad!

"So you've come." Said the Hoplite.

"Of all men, just for you." Stated Lee.

The Hoplite gave a nod. "I know." He drew his sword and took a fighting stance. "May God be with us, Lee!"

Battle was joined. The Hoplite completely dominated the fight and why not? The Ninja of Japan's golden age had been inferior to the Hoplite of the Bronze Age, why shouldn't a modern Ninja be inferior to a modern Hoplite? His Ninjato broken and his Kusarigama destroyed, Lee quickly found himself at a disadvantage! His Shuriken were useless against the Hoplite's armor, designed to look like the armor of old but made with modern materials.

"I don't supposed you'd throw away your sword and fight me with your fists?" asked Lee.

"Of course, I am no barbarian." Replied the Hoplite. He threw aside his sword and the fight resumed with punches and kicks.

The fight was more equal this time. The Hoplite was not dominating the fight but unfortunately neither was Lee.

It was rather pathetic actually. It seemed they had spent most of their training perfecting the use of weaponry instead of studying martial arts.

Ultimately, the Hoplite gained the upper hand and had his foot on Lee's chest. Both were tired and out of breath and so the two spoke in between breathes.

"So… It… Looks like… you win…" observed Lee. "But let me… Ask you… This. What did RadCircles promise you to kill my brother?"

"I did not kill your brother." Replied the Hoplite. "My master did that himself."

"Be silent, you fool!" exclaimed the masked man in the stands. That was quite obviously RadCircles. "I do not need some young fool after me!"

"Alright then…" said Lee. "What did he promise you to damn the world to his rule once the demon Victoria is released?"


	11. Converted

**Welcome back everyone. Short but I am feeling drained. Enjoy and review.**

 **Converted**

It is said that Theseus was turned from hero to villain by way of his friendship with through his friendship with Pirithous. For the Hoplite it was the question that Lee asked.

"What?" asked the Hoplite. "What do you ask?"

"Lynch Webber is planning to unite the Sword of Attila with the Head of Janus to release a demon named Victoria that he will then use to take over the world!" replied Lee. "By Artavasdes II of Aremnia, man! Didn't you know?"

"If I did do you think I would have followed such a person?" The Hoplite turned to Lynch and pointed his sword at him. "You lied to me!"

"So what? I lied to my mother saying I'd become a dancer when she was dying on her deathbed, I lied to my father when I said I wasn't going to stab him in the back!" Lynch then gave a laugh. "However, if you wish to die then so be it!"


	12. The Battle

**Welcome back everyone. Again, I apologize for the short length. I am still rather drained but even if it is a short chapter I will attempt to continue the story. Enjoy and review.**

 **The Battle**

Unhappy with the one he had duped turning on him, Lynch called on his henchmen. They were little more than thugs, thugs with high tech weaponry but thugs nonetheless.

"Tired?" asked Lee, turning to the Hoplite.

"I'm wearing armor. Of course, I'm tired!"

"Want me to take them then?"

"And let you have all the fun?" asked the Hoplite. "Of course not!"

Lee and the Hoplite both fought Lynch's henchmen. It was not long but it was not quick either. In the end, Lynch's henchmen were defeated and Lynch had fled with Tina.


	13. Conclusion

**Welcome back everyone. I will try more of a serial approach to my next story and I will be much less drained, I promise you that. Enjoy and review.**

 **Conclusion**

Lee and the Hoplite ran after Lynch, not just to rescue the captive Tina but so they might also be led to the Head of Janus for Lynch had the Sword of Attila on his person. He led him to a pavilion where the Head of Janus was.

With the Sword of Attila in hand, Lynch prepared to bring it down onto the Head of Janus and release Victoria then offer Tina to Victoria as a sacrifice. Upon bringing the Sword down onto the Head, both would have broken and Victoria would have been released.

However, Lynch never got the chance. Lee threw a series of Shuriken at Lynch, all of them hitting in his back giving Tina time to get out of his grasp and take the sword away from Lynch and finish him. The Hoplite then threw his shield at the Head of Janus, smashing it into so many pieces that they would barely even bend the Sword of Attila. Upon smashing, the scream of a woman could be heard. A scream filled with anger. It was the scream of Victoria caused at the rage she felt of knowing that never again would she be free.

 **The End**


End file.
